masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jen's Funeral
< Destination Stories (Several figures around the room gather around a coffin that is surrounded with flower bouquets', wreaths, medals, and pictures of a red-haired woman. Everyone in the room starts conversing with eachother. Vayla observes out the window to see the Citadel light up.' Vecil comes up from behind her)'' Vecil: (Places hands on her shoulders) Is everything alright, Miss Demrega? Vayla: (Grabs Vecils hands and places them on her stomach) Yes, Vecil. '' ''Vecil: Was Jen was friend? ''Vayla: Kind of. All I hated about her was getting blood samples from Sal when he was in pain. Made me think thats why she joined the project. Yet, I envied her because she was good at making tech while I made medicine that helped people with an illness. '' Vecil: Guess you both were two sides of a different coin. Vayla: I'm very puzzled on how to approach this event. She always went in the way to get herself killed over small things. Vecil: Big things have small beginnings, Miss Demrega. Vayla: I guess they do. '' ''Vecil: (Looks behind him to see others gather closely around the coffin) Do you want to say something, Miss Demrega? Vayla: I can't. Because I have nothing say. All I could do for her, even in death, was to just be here. (On the other side of the room, Sal Polaris in his armor, is talking to Delen) Delen: A shame really. Sal: About what? Delen: Jen. Going to Gei Hinnom to find out what that enigmatic base held. Sal: The base? ''Delen: Explorers looking for treasure or something to sell found a base deep in the forests. So far, no one knows what remains inside. But a geth was seen on the roof of it. Either some quarian made geth and found a way to control them or geth are expanding. Regardless, Jen was always fascinated with geth. She would never shut up about them. ''' ''Sal: You think she died from whatever was inside there? Delen: I want to assume. Yeah. (Delen looks to the other side of the room, seeing Vayla and Vecil together) Delen: What is with that drell with her? Sal: Vecil? Delen: Yeah. And is that his name? "Vecil"? Sounds human. Sal: He was raised by a human, actually. '' ''Delen: Hm. '' ''(One member of the Earth Science Board looks at camera footage and notices a seat was empty during the funeral introduction. She runs to Vayla to ask her something) Science Board member: Miss Demrega, have you seen Archaon Thrax? Vayla: No. '' ''Science Board Member: (Walks to Delen, who is still talking to Sal) Delen, have you seen Archaon Thrax? Delen: He probably skipped out on this. Little shit was always an egomaniac. Sal: Who's Archaon Thrax? Delen: A control freak of a scientist. It was the main reason he was never accepted into the Earth Science Board. I would advise you don't ever hire him for something. He will do the opposite of what you need. Sal: Um... noted. ''Science Board member: (Steps upon the stand and taps the glass to get the rooms attention) '' Category:Dantanius